


Łódka

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Anxiety, Drabble, M/M, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam nie wie jeszcze o wszystkich słabościach brata</p><p>Prompt 61. "Łódka"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Łódka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> No i zaczynamy Tydzień SPN!  
> Może nie będę dodawał nie wiadomo jak dużo tekstów, na pewno nie przebije Tygodnia H50, jednak postaram się wziąć w nim jak najbardziej czynny udział!  
> Zapraszam do czytania!

          To, że Dean bał się latać było faktem powszechnie znanym. Oczywiście nigdy nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał, nawet jeśli podróż samolotem jest o wiele szybsza. Miał Impalę, po co mu inne środki transportu? Tym jednak razem ona nie mogła pomóc...  
– Nie mogłeś wcześniej powiedzieć, że boisz się wody? – warknął w końcu Sam.  
– Nie boję się wody, a raczej łodzi, która ledwo trzyma się na powierzchni. Nie było niczego innego?  
– Mogłeś poprosić Casa, żeby cię tam przeniósł, a nie męczysz mnie!  
          Dean spojrzał na niego jakby go olśniło. W końcu jego anioł na pewno niczego by mu nie odmówił.


End file.
